1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trunk line structure in an in-vehicle network and a connector for in-vehicle network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an in-vehicle network called CAN is installed in an automotive vehicle and communication is conducted through a wiring harness in which a plurality of nodes (electronic control units) constitute communication transmission paths. Such a conventional in-vehicle network is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-176688.
Generally, in the case of connecting a plurality of nodes, a connection method called a line-type (bus-type) connection method is known in CAN communication. The line type connection method connects each node via a plurality of branch lines branched from a trunk line.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-176688, relay joint connectors are disposed at branch points where the respective branch lines are branched from the trunk line. A housing of the relay joint connector is formed with first and second fitting portions open in opposite directions, and busbars are arranged in two upper and lower stages inside. A plurality of tab-like terminals are formed to project side by side on each busbar.
On the other hand, each of the trunk line and the branch lines is formed of a twisted pair cable formed by twisting and combining two wires. The trunk line and the branch lines have a wire end at each branch point. A female terminal is connected to an end of each wire and connected to the corresponding tab-like terminal. In this way, it has been made possible to relay the trunk line and branch the branch lines.
In the case of the above structure, the trunk line is relayed at each connection point by way of the following many connected parts.
(i) Connected part of an end of the trunk line and the female terminal
(ii) Connected part of the female terminal and the tab-like terminal
(iii) Connected part of another tab-like terminal in the same busbar and another female terminal connected to another end of the trunk line
(iv) Connected part of the other female terminal and the other end of the trunk line
As just described, since many connection components are required and connection is made by way of many connected parts in the conventional structure, connection resistance may increase.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a trunk line structure in an in-vehicle network capable of simplifying a structure for connecting trunk lines and reducing connection resistance and a connector suitably usable in an in-vehicle network.